The present invention relates to a method for the production of footwear and the footwear produced according to this method, particularly of the type which adapts to the shape of the wearer's foot.
The invention relates to footwear which offers a high degree of comfort without affecting the characteristic basic features, dimensions and appearance of conventional footwear for men, women and children.
Footwear is normally produced in a substantially standardized form, that is to say, having fitting features which adapt to well-defined average foot shapes, according to the size of foot for which the shoe is intended.
Obviously, such a footwear shape cannot be intended for all consumers; the problem arises from the fact that every individual has his or her own foot shape, which determines a unique distribution of body weight on the sole, weight which is taken directly by the inner sole of the shoe during movement or while standing. Since the inner sole is of standard shape and does not reflect the shape of the foot, the reaction of the shoe's sole and base to the wearer's weight is normally insufficient, reducing the degree of comfort and often preventing the wearer from appreciating the quality of his or her footwear.
A further problem which often affects footwear is poor aeration of the foot, causing an increase in sweating.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate these disadvantages using a method for the production of footwear which allows the footwear to be shaped to the wearer's foot, in particular through the adaptation of the inner sole to the sole of the foot according to the way in which the sole of the foot rests on the inner sole.